Brisas de Verano
by Charly Land
Summary: Un supermodelo y un idol juvenil, la casualidad los une para brindarles la oportunidad de tener un mundo lejos de aquella prisión que los ha atado durante mucho tiempo. Tomados de la mano han de vivir un amor como brisa de verano. [Dedicado a Portgas. D Rave] [Una mención especial a Patatapandicornio y AstridHatake] [Reto drabbles #7díasintensos] [Ereri]
1. I-nesperado

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

A _ **Portgas. D Raven**_ [Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado]; a _**Patatapandicornio**_ y _**AstridHatakeA.**_ [Por siempre estar ahí]

Día uno: **I-nesperado**

&palabras: **300**

 _Al Fic._

 _ **.**_

La luz de los reflectores se apagó, dándole por fin un descanso a sus pobres retinas, las voces de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero él ni siquiera les prestó atención, colocándose una bufanda salió de ahí. Había acabado un día más de aquella rutina, una rutina que había iniciado desde sus escasos nueve años, su vida era un bucle vacío de un montón de apariencia. Reducido a ser un muñeco guiado por los hilos de intereses ajenos y todo por una maldita etiqueta.

«Perfecto »

Así le llamaban y lo vendían al mejor postor. No y no penséis mal, no es una puta.

Es modelo.

Un supermodelo. El rostro de las más grandes y afamadas compañías distribuidoras de la 'moda'.

Y a trece años de haber iniciado aquella vida, todo parecía tan mal. Tan aburrido. Es que sentía que lo ya lo había vivido todo. Había conocido los placeres habidos y por haber que aquel mundo podría ofrecerle. Belleza, dinero y sexo.

Estaba aburrido.

Las voces de sus representantes le estallaron en los oídos, su fastidio alcanzó niveles inhumanos y como buen impulsivo, rebelde y terco que era, escapó. Se escabulló de todo el mundo y se perdió entre la multitud de gente de las calles. Terminó subiendo en el tren—sería la primera vez en su vida que lo hiciera—, se sentó ahí y dejó pasar las estaciones hasta que se cansó. Jamás pensó que en el instante en que saliera del vagón chocaría con 'su mundo'.

Su pequeño, enfurruñado, misterioso y perfecto mundo lleno de todo lo que él siempre deseó.

Por primera vez lo gris le supo bien. Un gris azulado que lo atravesaba como una espada.

El amor es una locura.

Y él se acababa de enamorar. Se enamoró de un alguien que lo haría descubrir que siempre todo puede ser nuevo cada día siendo una rutina.

Las rutinas también son inesperadas.

 **Notas finales:**

Chan-chan-channnnnnn

Así doy inició a esta serie de drabbles que son parte de mi Reto **#7díasintensos**. Este Fic será actualizado cada lunes hasta llegar al séptimo. Un abrazo fuerte a todas las que lo lean. Les quiero.

Si os ha gustado depositad su sagrada opinión en la cajita de **Review**.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. N-otice me Sempai

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** ¡Hola mis bollitos dulces! Saludos fantasmáticos, aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Día dos: **N-otice me sempai**

&palabras: **500**

 _Al Fic._

 _ **.**_

Levi vio por rededor con detenimiento. Bien, no había nadie. Se colocó los lentes de sol y la gorra de lana con orejas —muy peludas y tontas— de ratón que Hanji le había regalado. Caminó a paso apresurado viendo a todos lados. Parecía que se había podido escabullir por ese día. Suspiró con cansancio pero aliviado, el bolso en su brazo pesaba un poco pero era normal suponiendo todo el cargamento de tareas que tenía que presentar. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido en clases.

No le era complicado, sólo tedioso. Llevar una doble vida es difícil. Pero era mejor así.

A veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba su madre tantas 'enfermedades' creíbles para justificar sus ausencias en el Instituto. Bueno, no era algo que le agradeciera, ella siempre se las cobraba. Tener una madre que también es tu fan es mucho más difícil que una doble vida. Las cosas que ella le obligaba a hacer rayaban en lo vergonzoso.

¡¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando?!

Nunca debió haber cedido ante el trio de idiotas que tenía de amigos.

Lo que empezó como un VideoFan para ganar un pendejo premio de golosinas por dos años terminó convirtiéndolos en los Idol del momento.

« No Name »

Maldijo ese día. Lo maldijo porque por no soportar la presión de esa maldita vida llena de cámaras, misterios y poca libertad, terminó casi cometiendo suicidio aquel día en la estación de Shinganshina.

El día que conoció a su acosador.

El Titán de ojos bonitos con complejo de perro policía.

Ese desgraciado que lo jodia día y noche. Ese por el que tenía que usar esos tontos accesorios. Ese por el que su vida era más mierda que nunca.

Ahora si no tenía libertad.

Su teléfono vibró ante el recibimiento de un mensaje.

[Notice me sempai **QwQ** ]

¡¿Cómo demonios había conseguido su número personal?!

Se le aceleró el corazón y sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar. Nadie, no había nadie. La calle estaba vacía. Pero no se quiso arriesgar. Tal vez estaba detrás suyo. Se echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al Instituto.

Y desde entonces los mensajes de texto se sumaron a las notas dejadas en su buzón, a las bolitas de papel tiradas a su ventana, a las tarjetas en su casillero o los cientos de manzanas con caritas que desconocidos compañeros de escuela le entregaban. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos traía un:

« Notice me sempai »

Hasta que un buen día despertó con su mente completamente trastornada por el Estocolmo y se dijo 'Bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? '

Le contestó un llano y simple.

« ¿Por qué no?»

Jamás imaginó que con eso estaría sellando una sentencia eterna. Una sentencia llamada amor.

Porque se terminó enamorando de su acosador personal.

Se enamoró de la manera más irracional de la persona más imperfecta, tierna y extrañamente atractiva del planeta.

La vida es rara y el amor está loco.

— **Notas finales:**

JAJAJAJAJA

¡Acosador Jeäger al ataque!

Pobre Levi, tanto le fue el agua al cántaro que se le rompió. JAJAJAJA XD

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble. Sus comentarios me han dado mucho ánimo. Muchísimas gracias. Y si este capítulo les ha gustado decídmelo en un review. Saben que sus review son mi fuente de inspiración así que no sean tímidas y dejen su hermosa opinión.

¡Review pa´ Charly please!

Nociteenmeeeee

Con amor

Charly*


	3. T-rick or Treat

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

Día tres: **T-rick or Treat**

&palabras: **300**

 _Al Fic._

 _ **.**_

Eren reía con la boca llena de galletas mientras corría. Si alguien lo viera podría decir que si hubiera decidido no ser modelo y en vez de eso ser corredor olímpico, tendría una brillante carrera. Porque aparte de esquivar los sillones y las mesas de su departamento también esquivaba con total maestría las verduras y jarrones que su adorable gruñón novio le lanzaba.

Pero no se arrepentía.

Ver a Levi vestido de Elmo era simplemente hermoso.

Cochinas y muy divertidas ideas le venían a la mente.

Un canasto voló directo a su cabeza y cayó dando volteretas.

Un ser envuelto en un disfraz de color rojizo cayó sobre él y un par manitas blancas le apretaron el pescuezo. Y en vez de sentir espanto —como cualquiera otra persona en su sano juicio habría hecho— ante los ojos aterradores de ese mounstro compacto, Eren se sonrojó.

Sus manos no trataron de sacarse aquellas sádicas falanges del cuerpo, en vez de eso se aventuraron traviesas al par de nalgas redondas del ser de rojo y las apretaron con rudeza.

—¡Oh Elmo! ¡Yo querer galletas! — y apretó con mayor vitalidad.

Levi se dio cuenta que había sido muy ingenuo al creer que la idea que Eren le había expuesto había sido inocente.

El muy bastardo lo había timado con aquella frase de «Disfracemos Levi, así podremos devorar dulces»

Si, el muy pendejo no quería 'devorar' esos dulces sino otros dulces.

Él era el dulce.

Ah, sí tan sólo no estuviera realmente enamorado de ese maldito sería capaz de librar a la humanidad de tal mal.

Al final volvió a ceder.

Y el traje de Elmo y Lucas "Come galletas" terminaron arruinados por la combinación de chocolate con guiso de verduras y otras cosas muy poco comestibles.

Esa noche tuvieron muy buenos dulces y trucos.

— **Notas finales:**

Naa, yo y mis cosas. Sé que es un Fic bobo y todo, pero me agrada escribirlo y por eso lo sigo. Pero bueno, yo sola me contento.

Muchísimas gracia a la hermosa **YoshiUchiha** por su gran apoyo y a todas las que han comentado o dejado un fav y follow. Las adoro.

Nos leemos el próximo lunes.

-Charly se murió de tristeza-

Con amor

El fantasma de Charly*


	4. E-spacios compartidos

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

Día cuatro: **E-spacios compartidos**

&palabras: 500

 _Al Fic._

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

A Eren le gusta su compacto y gruñón novio, ese que parece gatito callejero y es todo un maniático de la limpieza y el orden, razón por lo cual termina con unas bonitas marcas de patadas en su trasero o costillas. Pero las aguanta, porque el amor aguanta todo.

En verdad lo ama muchísimo, y desea estar con él pegado como lapa todo el tiempo pero las circunstancias no lo permiten —porque: o él está en alguna campaña publicitaria o Levi tiene exámenes o tareas extra o está enfermo, aunque cuando eso sucede es la dulce voz de su suegrita la que aparece a través del teléfono—, y eso le duele, porque teme que eso quiebre su relación.

Y también por eso se gana unas patadas con un Levi muy enfurruñado gritándole un par de groserías que son un reflejo de su amor.

«No seas tan pendejo y confía más en nosotros. Además que si me dejas te rompo todos los putos huesos.»

Ah, Eren en verdad ama a su novio y cuando él le dice eso, se queda como estúpido babeando ante semejantes palabras mientras le cae una lluvia de golpes.

¡Por Zeus y sus zorradas que está demasiado enamorado!

Una sonrisa lobuna aparece en su rostro al contemplar el cuerpo menudo de Levi dormir —producto del santo cloroformo o Dios del amor— sobre el lecho. Se mete en la cama y se acurruca junto él mientras coge una sábana y los cubre a ambos. El sonido de la playa le llega hasta ahí. Olas rompiéndose y desintegrándose para amarse con los rayos lunares.

Sí, ama a Levi y ama estar con él, y siempre ha de encontrar las maneras para que estén juntos aunque tenga que secuestrarlo. Y posiblemente mañana conocerá las tan afamadas 'patadas voladoras Ackerman' y si no es Levi quien lo mata después de que pasen una linda semana juntos, seguro lo hace su suegra, aunque tal vez no, con lo dulce que se oye detrás de la línea no lo cree.

Pero pobre de él, a veces es muy ingenuo y muy estúpido. Debe recordar que todos sus planes tienen un buen rango de fallo y habrá de darse cuenta que Levi es sólo un esbirro comparado con el gran señor demoniaco que es su madre.

Y en cuanto la última flor blanca fue puesta sobre su lápida que recitaba un:

Aquí yace quien quiso verle la cara de idiota a K.A y le dijo sin lubricante y sin condón:

'No me arrepiento de nada'

Eren Jeäger

1993-2016

R.I.P

Se dio cuenta de que el apodo 'bastardo suicida' debió ser su nombre, pero con su traje de diablo rojo y sus maracas fantasmales bailó al son de sus últimas palabras.

 _Soy Eren el malo, soy Eren el malo, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de nada y al infierno me a Levi llevó._

Ah, Eren era un idiota enamorado que hacia de todo por pasar tiempo con su amado. Incluso morir —aunque no literariamente como lo imaginó al momento que su suegra lo mandaba a volar por los aires—, pero sabia que valía la pena.

Levi lo valía siempre.

* * *

— **Notas finales:**

JAJAJAJA XD, este Fic si que es un desahogo para mí, me gusta escribirlo porque me salen unas cosas.

Gracias por leer mis muñecas. Un merecido reconocimiento a Ola-chan porque es hermosa y me animó a seguirlo escribiendo.

Muchísimas gracias por todo mis amadas. ¡Las amooooo!

PD: Eren diablo es una versión de Homero de los Simpson el día que murió. JAJAJAJA XD

Con amor

Charly*


	5. N-ieve

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

Día cinco: **N-ieve**

&palabras: 580

 _Al Fic._

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

Levi se quedó de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el cielo atiborrado de nubes grises y gordas. El viento frio soplaba ligeramente arremolinándose en cada rincón para luego elevarse, aquella brisa movió sus cabellos negros fuera del gorro ridículo de franela con orejas de ratón que hacía mucho tiempo le regalara Hanji. Irónicamente era el mismo gorro que usó en sus días de esconderse de Eren antes de empezarse a enamorar de él.

Eren.

Ahora su nombre le sabía tan amargo.

Su primer amor.

Su pareja hasta apenas una hora atrás.

Los copos de nieve se desgranaron del cielo cayendo como una lluvia lenta. Uno de aquellos copos cayó y se derritió bajo el calor de la piel entibiada de sus mejillas rojizas por el frio.

Sonrió con amargura mientras empezaba a andar.

Amar dolía y era un dolor tan lacerante que casi se podía sentir como una agonía en medio de la más horrenda de las torturas.

Él había amado con la intensidad de quien entrega todo por primera vez y ahora se había quedado vacío.

Con la nieve cayendo sus lágrimas hicieron un camino por sus mejillas una y otra vez.

El amor es doloroso, mucho más si era el primero y es reducido a cenizas por el engaño.

Porque Eren le había mentido. Porque Eren solo lo había usado. Porque Eren estaba casado y pronto sería padre.

Los bonitos momentos que vivieron pasaron por su mente como una película en tonos sepia, uno tras otros para luego guardarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, el más oscuro y lejano. Ahí donde no lo podría dañar.

Olvidar y seguir era lo que quedaba.

En ese momento, sintiendo el frio del invierno dejó ir a su amor de brisa de verano, ese que le había elevado hasta más allá del cielo y luego le había roto las alas para dejarlo en el piso.

—Adiós para siempre, (mi) Eren.

Era la despedida.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

En una calle concurrida, empapados de las luces brillantes de los vehículos, las luminarias públicas y los carteles de neón, dos personas parecen querer arrancarse la piel con los ojos.

Una de ojos verdes con motes dorados furiosos, la otro de ojos azules helados y cargados de desdén.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Historia? —sisea el hombre con los manos como garras en los hombros delgados de la muchacha a un palmo de su cuerpo.

—Te lo advertí. Ahora está hecho. Sufre como lo hice yo.

El hombre libera a la mujer de su agarre y ella sonríe con suficiencia antes de darle la espalda y perderse entre las gentes que iban y venían sin parar.

Los ojos del hombre se quedan fijos en sus pies, el aire templado se mete debajo de su ropa juntándose al que ahora está en su corazón.

Existen diversos tipos de amor, tan diferente como los copos de nieve que caen sobre su cabeza. Unos son dulces, hermosos y cálidos, otros son venenosos y corren todo hasta no dejar nada. Historia era de los últimos y había acabado con el corazón de su dulce amor, Levi.

Por su culpa ahora lo había perdido y las probabilidades de recuperarlo eran casi nulas.

Pero estaba aferrado a algo: El calor siempre derretirá el frio.

Aún quedaban esperanzas.

Sus pies se movieron solos, corriendo sin parar, yendo tras su amor de verano.

Las estaciones en sus pechos danzan cadenciosas llevándose y juntando los recuerdos.

La vida es un viaje que empieza y termina cada día.

* * *

— **Notas finales:**

( **Q** w **Q** ) Bueno, otra vez estoy en camusha —mi nombre debió ser Hospital, por todas las enfermedades que me cargo. Hombre que ya no hay donde más rascar XD—, así que me entra la depre porque no puedo andar como loca de arriba para abajo. Mis Fics lo sufren.

Gracias a las chicas que siempre leen estas cosas raras mías. Nos vemos a la próxima. Las amo con todo mi corazón.

PD: En el amor no se puede tener miel sin que te piquen las abejas. Así que los dos drabbles que quedan veremos como esto se cumple. Los amores fuertes se construyen a base de heridas y errores.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
